Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy
The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy by Glen Duncan Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir / Horror-Suspense Series Description or Overview ✤ A veil of melancholy has fallen over Jacob Marlowe. He's the last of his kind. Hunted by his enemies and haunted by his past, he is worn out by centuries of decadence and debauchery, and by the demands of his lunatic appetites. He decides to submit to the authorities at the next full moon. However, as Jacob counts down to suicide, a violent murder and an extraordinary meeting plunge him straight back into the desperate pursuit of life. ~ The Last Werewolf (book 1) by Glen Duncan ~ FF ✤ For two centuries Jacob Marlowe has wandered the world, enslaved by his lunatic appetites and tormented by the memory of his first and most monstrous crime. Now, the last of his kind, he knows he can't go on. But as Jake counts down to suicide, a violent murder and an extraordinary meeting plunge him straight back into the desperate pursuit of life. ~ Last Werewolf | Amazon: Books ✤ Glen Duncan delivers a powerful, sexy new version of the werewolf legend, a riveting and monstrous thriller—with a profoundly human heart. Jake Marlowe is the last werewolf. Now just over 200 years old, Jake has an insatiable appreciation for good scotch, books, and the pleasures of the flesh, with a voracious libido and a hunger for meat that drives him crazy each full moon. Although he is physically healthy, Jake has slipped into a deep existential crisis, considering taking his own life and ending a legend that has lived for thousands of years. But there are two dangerous groups--one new, one ancient--with reasons of their own for wanting Jake very much alive. ~ Goodreads | The Last Werewolf Lead's Species * Werewolf Primary Supe * Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Jake Marlowe Books in Series Last Werewolf Trilogy: # The Last Werewolf (2011) # Talulla Rising (2012) # By Blood We Live (Sept 2014) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting * London * Snowdonia Places: Supernatural Elements Werewolves, vampires, fanatic cultists, blood-drinking religious fanatics, Glossary: * The Hunt: Organizations: * World Organization for the Control of Occult Phenomena (WOCOP); a cabal of blood-drinking religious fanatics; killed many werewolves; new leader is psychotic, may be a vampire; World As the series opens, only one werewolf remains alive on earth. There have been other werewolves up until this point, but they have all been killed, either by the zealots of the World Organization for the Control of Occult Phenomena (WOCOP) or by vampires seeking to use werewolf blood to make a vaccine that will allow them to walk in the sun. Most humans are unaware of the existence of vampires and werewolves, with the exception of the humans of WOCOP and the human familiars of the vamps and werewolves. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Each race has an odor that sickens the other, and most meetings between the two end in violence and death. Werewolves can live about 400 years if they aren't killed by silver or by decapitation. Vampires are truly immortal, living thousands of years, but they, too, can be killed by well-placed silver or decapitation. In this world, werewolves shift into their animal form on the night of each full moon, and at that time they must eat a human. Animals won't do; it must be a human. The werewolves are driven by monstrous hungers, both their appetite for human flesh and blood and their obsessive need for sex. When those two drives combine at the full moon, life is very good, for the werewolf, of course—not for any human who happens to be around. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Glen Duncan: LAST WEREWOLF TRILOGY Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Resources: * Fang-tastic Fiction: Glen Duncan: LAST WEREWOLF TRILOGY * The Last Werewolf (Duncan) Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Glen Duncan * Website: Glen Duncan - Wikipedia * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Bio: Glen Duncan is a British author born in 1965 in Bolton, Lancashire, England to an Anglo-Indian family. He studied philosophy and literature at the universities of Lancaster and Exeter. In 1990 Duncan moved to London, where he worked as a bookseller for four years, writing in his spare time. In 1994 he visited India with his father (part roots odyssey, part research for a later work, The Bloodstone Papers) before continuing on to the United States, where he spent several months travelling the country by Amtrak train, writing much of what would become his first novel, Hope, published to critical acclaim on both sides of the Atlantic in 1997. Duncan lives in London. ~ Glen Duncan ~ FF Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Canongate Books Ltd,, Canongate Press, Knopf, , , * Author Page: * Bk-1: Hardcover, 346 pages, Pub: April 7th 2011 by Canongate Books Ltd—ISBN: 1847679447 * Bk-1: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Oct 6th 2011 by Canongate Press—ISBN: 184767 * Bk-2: Hardcover, 368 pages, Pub: June 26th 2012 by Knopf—ISBN: 0307595099 * Bk-2: Paperback, 425 pages, Pub: Oct 1st 2012 by Canongate Books—ISBN: 1847679498 * Bk-3: Hardcover, 358 pages, Pub: Jan 4th 2014 by Knopf—ISBN: 0307595102 * Bk-3: Paperback, 472 pages, Pub: Feb 6th 2014 by Canongate Books Ltd—ISBN: 184767951X Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Last Werewolf (2011): "Then she opened her mouth to scream—and recognised me. It was what I'd been waiting for. She froze. She looked into my eyes. She said, "It's you." — Meet Jake. A bit on the elderly side (he turns 201 in March), but you'd never suspect it. Nonstop sex and exercise will do that for you—and a diet with lots of animal protein. Jake is a werewolf, and after the unfortunate and violent death of his one contemporary, he is now the last of his species. Although he is physically healthy, Jake is deeply distraught and lonely. Jake's depression has carried him to the point where he is actually contemplating suicide—even if it means terminating a legend thousands of years old. It would seem to be easy enough for him to end everything. But for very different reasons there are two dangerous groups pursuing him who will stop at nothing to keep him alive. Here is a powerful, definitive new version of the werewolf legend—mesmerising and incredibly sexy. In Jake, Glen Duncan has given us a werewolf for the twenty-first centurya man whose deeds can only be described as monstrous but who is in some magical way deeply human. One of the most original, audacious, and terrifying novels in years. ~Goodreads | The Last Werewolf (The Last Werewolf, #1) by Glen Duncan ✤ BOOK TWO—Talulla Rising (2012): When I change I change fast. The moon drags the whatever-it-is up from the earth and it goes through me with crazy wriggling impatience . . . I’m twisted, torn, churned, throttled—then rushed through a blind chicane into ludicrous power . . . A heel settles. A last canine hurries through. A shoulder blade pops. The woman is a werewolf. The woman is Talulla Demetriou. She’s grieving for her werewolf lover, Jake, whose violent death has left her alone with her own sublime monstrousness. On the run, pursued by the hunters of WOCOP (World Organisation for the Control of Occult Phenomena), she must find a place to give birth to Jake’s child in secret. The birth, under a full moon at a remote Alaska lodge, leaves Talulla ravaged, but with her infant son in her arms she believes the worst is over—until the windows crash in, and she discovers that the worst has only just begun . . . What follows throws Talulla into a race against time to save both herself and her child as she faces down the new, psychotic leader of WOCOP, a cabal of blood-drinking religious fanatics, and (rumor has it) the oldest living vampire. Harnessing the same audacious imagination and dark humor, the same depths of horror and sympathy, the same full-tilt narrative energy with which he crafted his acclaimed novel The Last Werewolf, Glen Duncan now gives us a heroine like no other, the definitive twenty-first-century female of the species. ~ Goodreads | Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—By Blood We Live (Sept 2014): From the author of the best sellers The Last Werewolf and Talulla Rising, the hair-raising conclusion to the saga that has galvanized readers' imaginations: an electrifying, startlingly erotic love story that gives us the final battle for survival between werewolves and vampires, and one last incisive—brilliantly ironic—look at what it means to be, or to not be, human. Talulla has settled into an uneasy equilibrium: with her twins at her side and the devotion of her lover Walker, it's a normal family life--except for their monthly transformation into werewolves hungry for human flesh. But even this tenuous peace is interrupted for Talulla by nagging thoughts of Remshi, the 20,000-year-old vampire who haunts her dreams. In turn Remshi can't escape the feeling that he knows Talulla from years before (many, many, many years). They have their distractions: Talulla is being pursued by a fanatical Christian cult, and Remshi is following the trail of reckless feedings by a newly turned vampire. But, as the novel unfurls, they are inextricably drawn to each other--and toward the moment when an ancient prophecy may finally come to pass--in this tale of pulse-pounding supernatural suspense. ~ Goodreads | By Blood We Live (The Last Werewolf, #3) by Glen Duncan First Sentences # The Last Werewolf (2011) — 'It's official,' Harley said. 'They killed the Berliner two nights ago. You're the last.' Then after a pause: 'I'm sorry.' # Talulla Rising (2012) — "Oh, Mon Diey," Cloquet said, when he opened the lodge door and asaw me on the floor. "Fuck." # By Blood We Live (2014) — It's better to kill people at thinned of their psychology. They have nothing left to offer themselves of society. Quotes Goodreads | Glen Duncan Quotes (Author of The Last Werewolf) Read Alikes (similar elements) * Riley Jenson Guardian series * World of the Lupi series * Kitty Norville series * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe * Mercy Thompson series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain The Last Werewolf (The Last Werewolf, #1) by Glen Duncan *Lists That Contain Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf, #2) by Glen Duncan *Lists That Contain By Blood We Live (The Last Werewolf, #3) by Glen Duncan Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Goodreads | The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy by Glen Duncan ~ GR *The Last Werewolf - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Glen Duncan ~ FF *The Last Werewolf (Duncan) Series ~ Shelfari * Last Werewolf | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Last Werewolf series by Glen Duncan ~ FictFact *Glen Duncan - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Glen Duncan: LAST WEREWOLF TRILOGY *The Last Werewolf (Duncan) Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Glen Duncan: LAST WEREWOLF TRILOGY Reviews: *'The Last Werewolf' by Glen Duncan: Book review - Los Angeles Times *One Last Werewolf On The Prowl In 'Talulla Rising' : NPR Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview w/ Glen Duncan • Author, “Weathercock” “I, Lucifer” | Scene Missing *The Last Werewolf by Glen Duncan – review | Books | The Guardian Articles: Author: *Glen Duncan - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Glen Duncan (Author of The Last Werewolf) Community, Fan Sites: * * Gallery of Book Covers The Last Werewolf (The Last Werewolf - Bloodlines Trilogy -1) by Glen Duncan color.jpg|1. The Last Werewolf (2011 —The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy #1) by Glen Duncan The Last Werewolf (The Last Werewolf - Bloodlines Trilogy -1) by Glen Duncan.jpg|1. The Last Werewolf (2011— The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy #1) by Glen Duncan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9532302-the-last-werewolf Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf : Bloodlines Trilogy #2) by Glen Duncan color.jpg|2. Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy #2) by Glen Duncan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13647600-talulla-rising Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf - Bloodlines Trilogy -2) by Glen Duncan.jpg|2. Talulla Rising (The Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy #2) by Glen Duncan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12981174-talulla-rising By Blood We Live (The Last Werewolf : Bloodlines Trilogy #3) by Glen Duncan.jpg|3. By Blood We Live (Feb 2014—Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy #3) by Glen Duncan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13622492-by-blood-we-live Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Cultists Category:Prophecies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Male Authors Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Noir UF Category:Completed Series